


On Your Knees (Pretty Please)

by kaileidohscope



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brief Begging, Detailed smut, M/M, Mentioned Top!Soo, Mild Body Worship, Oral Sex, PWP, Powerbottom!Soo, Slight D&S Behavior, Slight Needy!Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope/pseuds/kaileidohscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin wants to <em>give</em>, not receive, but whether or not Kyungsoo will accept him is where the <em>trouble</em> lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees (Pretty Please)

Jongin sits sunken into the couch cushions, fingers curling into his palms as he watches Kyungsoo across the living room, visible in their small bathroom as he styles his hair. He’s dressed to go out, wearing black skinny jeans (which were really more of a second skin, not that Jongin’s complaining) and a black V-neck that’s just a tad too short, and Jongin watches, enthralled, as the thin garment rides up the small of Kyungsoo's back as he leans over the counter – revealing the smooth creamy skin above his waistband.

The short male is propped over the sink, with his face a mere inch or two from the mirror, round fingertip dabbing burgundy eyeshadow around the rims of his eyelids. He’s humming a low tune under his nose, and pauses only occasionally to blink away the discomfort of the kohl on his waterlines. Then, he stands back to observe his work.

Jongin shifts in his seat, disappointed that the tantalizing strip of Kyungsoo’s back is gone as the shirt falls back into place, and he begins washing the products from his hands.

“When will Junmyeon get here?” Jongin speaks up, and his voice is almost hoarse from lack of use and the sudden dryness in his mouth.

Kyungsoo hums thoughtfully, turning around to check himself at all angles, standing on his toes to view his rear in the reflection, even giving it test-pat that Jongin really thinks is unnecessary given no one will be touching that ass other than him tonight.

“It should be any minute now. He said he’d be here at seven, and…” Kyungsoo pauses and pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the time, “…it’s six fifty-three, right now, so.”

The elder puts his phone away and faces the mirror again, flicking his fingers through his fringe for some final touches.

“When will you be back?” Jongin asks now, scrutinizing how those jeans shape and fit around Kyungsoo’s hips and thigh. He almost wants to bend Kyungsoo over the sink again, burying his mouth between those lusciously round globs that Kyungsoo once again as his hands on.

“Around eleven.”

His breath catches slightly when Kyungsoo squeezes his own ass, then rubs his hands in small circles. He feels around, one hand venturing infront of himself and skirting down the inside of his thigh while the other traces up the seam of his jeans, the seam that runs right down the middle of his ass and faintly dips around his curves.

It’s a soft chuckle, a smug chuckle, that makes Jongin aware that Kyungsoo knows exactly what it is he’s doing, and sure enough, when Jongin looks up to the mirror, he’s met with two playful orbs gazing back at him with a jovial glint.

“Why so late?” Jongin almost whimpers – because he doesn’t want to wait that long, and the thought of Kyungsoo going to a club dressed in such a fitting and sexy outfit is somewhat bothersome at the moment. But it’s not the first time the elder has gone out like this, and he knows he has no right to say what Kyungsoo can and cannot wear.

Kyungsoo laughs, crooning at the adorable pout on his boyfriend’s lips as he shuts the bathroom light off and walks over to him, pushing his hand through Jongin’s fringe as he stands in front of him, fisting it harmlessly so the younger will tilt his head up.

“Don’t make that face.” Kyungsoo fondly smiles, straddling Jongin’s lap when the latter ushers him to, and spreads his thighs to sit, propped up on his knees and hovering several inches over the other.

“It’s not like you can’t come with.” He points out, tone raising into a hopeful offer as he threads his fingers through Jongin’s hair and caresses his nape, cupping his hand there.

Jongin sighs, nose scrunching up in distaste, and he shakes his head. Clubs with blasting music and heavy atmosphere were never his thing, though it’s quite ironic that it was at one of these said places that he’d first laid eyes (and maybe a little more than that) on Kyungsoo – the shorter having caught his attention when he’d climbed up onto a table to drunkenly dance and sway his hips to the beat, drink in hand and modesty out the door.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Kyungsoo smirks, leaning down so the tip of his nose meets with Jongin’s.

“It’s not fair. You know I hate places like that…” Jongin grumbles, molding his hands against Kyungsoo’s outer thighs in mild possessiveness.

“Mm, well that’s not my fault.” Kyungsoo croons, tilting his head down a bit so his lips brush Jongin’s, but draws back before they fully connect.

“But it is.” The younger argues, lips tingling for a press as warm breath fans over them, but Kyungsoo seems to be enjoying this so much that he only continues leaning away, until Jongin catches him by the jaw.

The first kiss is soft and chaste, as is the next, and the one following. Kyungsoo then parts his lips, and allows Jongin to dip in for a taste. He lubricously licks are the tip of the invading tongue, breathing a hot sigh into the others mouth, and coaxes him in with a quick swipe to his upper lip.

Jongin moves his hands to push at Kyungsoo’s rear, his pelvis canting forward for some sort of friction, and Kyungsoo lowers down, thighs spreading to compensate. He rolls his hips in one provoking thrust when his groin meets the growing bulge in the front of Jongin’s jeans.

Kyungsoo pushes forward more, so his own clothed crotch is pressed against Jongin’s lower abdomen, and gives another, longer slew that has him shuttering a sigh and releasing the faintest hum of pleasure – to which Jongin muffles into his mouth.

 

They’re interrupted by Kyungsoo’s phone going off with a text massage, and when the elder withdraws to view the disturbance, he tuts under his breath and lifts himself from his boyfriend, returning his phone to his pocket.

“It’s Junnie.” He explains, taking a step towards the front door, but Jongin catches his wrist before he can get too far.

“Soo.” Jongin gives him a heavy look, a pleading look, and Kyungsoo’s lips curl up into a coy grin as he leans down and catches full lips with his own.

“Tonight.” He whispers, and the single word holds so much promise that all Jongin can do is dumbly nod his head. Kyungsoo pulls away to make his leave, shrugging into his thin jacket and exiting the apartment (throwing a wink and maybe a kiss to Jongin before disappearing into the night).

Jongin grumbles begrudgingly to himself, because it’ll be a long while before Kyungsoo gets back, and by then, he’ll most probably have lost interest and will be ready for bed.

Damn it.

 

 

 

It’s past midnight by the time Kyungsoo returns home - with the heavy stench of alcohol and cigarettes in his breath, a slight teeter to his steps, but he makes it to the doorway of their bedroom without causing any damages to his surroundings.

Jongin is stood before their wardrobe, barebacked with a pair of checkered pajama bottoms hanging low around his hips. Kyungsoo assumes he’s in the midst of finding a shirt (having just got out of the shower), judging by the way his fingers are brushing over the hung up tees, polo’s, and button-ups. Jongin’s hair is still damp, with small droplets dripping down the curve of his nape. He looks over upon noticing Kyungsoo, pausing in his search to give the elder a peeved look.

“You’re late.” He huffs, turning to fully face the shorter as Kyungsoo slowly scuttles on wobbling legs across the bedroom.

Kyungsoo’s eyes are drooping, but he’s still alert and coherent as he slides his palms over Jongin’s bare shoulders and nuzzles at his jaw. “I was playing Match-Maker tonight; I had to get Junmyeon hooked up with this cute blond. I think he was Chinese. His name was… I don’t know, Lay, or something like that. You should’ve seen the two,” He chuckles huskily, dotting small kisses against the taller’s chin and down the side of his throat, mouthing at it while he talks and rubbing his hands over Jongin’s biceps, momentarily stopping the ministrations to continue them on the younger’s sides, “They were too perfect together. A match made in Heaven.”

“You should’ve called or something,” Jongin chastises, tone vexed but gentle. He wants to be upset, but the way Kyungsoo is pinching at the taut skin over his ribs and pawing at his back is distracting him.

“I was worried, you could’ve at least texted—“

“Shh…” Kyungsoo lifts his lips to Jongin’s, chins pressed together as he lets his weight loll against the taller. He pecks at plump lips innocently at first, then probes his tongue in, coaxing Jongin’s mouth open before taking the latter’s lower lip between his teeth. He tugs it harmlessly, and it pulls free on its own, bouncing barely. Kyungsoo then slips his fingertips around his waistband of Jongin’s bottoms.

 

Jongin half expects to be pulled to the bed—like on most occasions—but Kyungsoo does nothing of the sort. He works the fabric around in his palms, dilated pupils gazing up at him like deep black holes consuming the sparkling galaxy of his irises. Jongin is the one who slants their lips together, taking Kyungsoo’s with his own in a slow manner.

Kyungsoo reciprocates for a moment, and there’s a wet noise when he draws away with a couple steps back. His fingers stay loosely hooked around Jongin’s pajamas, tugging only slightly as he continues backing away, but before it comes to the point where he’s pulling the taller, his grip loosens completely, and he leaves only the smallest hint to follow.

 

Owlish eyes boring heavily into him, Jongin watches as Kyungsoo backs himself up against the far wall of their bedroom. Jongin stands there for several silent seconds, unsure if he should approach or wait for a signal. He knows Kyungsoo, and he knows how Kyungsoo likes things when it comes to foreplay. He can either surrender himself to Jongin and let the younger do as he pleases, or he will take control of things, and use tantalizing techniques to manipulate and tease Jongin for his own amusement and pleasure.

The torture always has an amazing outcome, and the mere thought of Kyungsoo taking him tonight has his heart pounding and his palms getting clammy—even though the shorter had just fucked him on the coffee table the previous night.

Jongin concludes that tonight, Kyungsoo is feeling dominate—can tell by the way his circular eyes have a carnal glint, and the way he’s holding himself as he stands a couple feet away, pressed flat against the wall and waiting for a break in the tension.

 

But Jongin doesn’t want to receive, not tonight—he’s still a bit sore from last night’s roughhousing. And Kyungsoo—oh God does Kyungsoo look appetizing in that outfit. He wants to peel the fabric off those firm thighs, wants to hear that beautiful voice begging his name into the early morning hours, wants Kyungsoo to leave him bleeding, wants to leave Kyungsoo exhausted. He wants to give, not receive, but whether or not Kyungsoo will accept him is where the trouble lies.

 

“I’m feeling generous tonight.” Jongin blurts, breaking the settled reverie to focus back in on Kyungsoo. He doesn’t specify, but the latter seems to catch on with what he’s implying.

Kyungsoo’s demeanor doesn’t outwardly change, but a corner of his lips twitches up in a brief simper. “Are you?” He thrums, and Jongin doesn’t miss a beat as he eagerly nods.

“It’ll be good. I’ll be good.” Jongin is enthusiastic; hopeful, because Kyungsoo hasn’t denied him yet, but he’s shown no sign of submission, either. He only stands there, propped against the wall, while Jongin waits and his fingers fidget.

Kyungsoo seems to be contemplating it, with a deep, almost amused softness in his expression - and Jongin continues to wait with bated breath.

Then, the elder shifts in his spot. It would be otherwise unnoticeable to an onlooker, but Jongin notes the relaxation in his shoulders, and the way he eases into the wall—letting his arms fall loose from their rigidness, and allowing his knees to buckle ever so slightly as he slouches.

There it is. He's offering. Jongin accepts it in a heartbeat.

 

Jongin takes one step through the distance, but halts when Kyungsoo stiffens and holds a hand up.

He waits.

“Get on your knees.” He commands, voice velvety smooth with a hint of rasp, and Jongin obeys with only a small pause of hesitance.

This isn’t out of the norm—he has done similar things before—and he knows what Kyungsoo is getting at. He assumes the position, lowering himself onto his knees at first, then onto his hands as well.

He sits back against his calves, fingers lightly grazing the carpet in front of his knees – pausing for further instruction – and Kyungsoo seems pleased with his acquiescent display.

“Crawl. Slowly.” He orders next, and Jongin does.

 

His shoulders cant from side to side as he carefully slinks across the carpet, feeling much like a cat stalking its prey in the dim lighting of their room. Though, it begins to feel like the other way around once he catches Kyungsoo’s enthralled stare. Kyungsoo tilts his chin down – a silent rebuke – and Jongin lowers his wandering eyes to the floor.

He stops just short of bumping into Kyungsoo’s knees, and sits back on his shins again. He waits for his lover’s behest, but gets silence in return. It’s only then that he realizes Kyungsoo is the one waiting.

 

Jongin lifts his hands to the perfectly thick thighs infront of himself, and cups his palms around them. He shuffles a bit closer, and pushes his face against the obvious bulge in the front of Kyungsoo’s skinny jeans. The fabric is strained against the growing disturbance, so tight that Jongin can distinguish the shape of the latter’s cockhead if he looks close enough.

He uses this to his advantage; mouthing around the erection and probing at it with his tongue, nipping and nosing at the rough denim. Kyungsoo sighs deeply, shifting his weight as his hips slew towards the stimulation, and Jongin is urged to continue with a hand combing through his downy hair.

Jongin parts his lips wider, slanting them around Kyungsoo’s shaft before giving a gentle bite, and Kyungsoo hisses softly, curling his fingers against his scalp, pulling the hairs that get caught in his grasp.

 

Kyungsoo is breathing deeply by the time Jongin removes his mouth, lifting his hands from the shorter’s thighs to push his shirt up instead, revealing a sliver of smooth abdomen. There are no abs there, but it’s still flat and tastefully pudgy at the sides.

Jongin then presses his lips against the heated skin, dotting open mouth kisses around the jean’s waistband and suckling occasionally – just enough to leave a faint redness that will have faded by morning, His hands now clamp around the curves of Kyungsoo’s sides, holding him still while keeping his shirt raised.

Both of Kyungsoo’s hands are on him now, one clenching and unclenching through his hair, and the other is kneading against the curve of his collarbone, fingertips lightly dug into the skin as he moves to caress Jongin’s nape.

 

He has successfully worked Kyungsoo up to the point of light panting, but it’s not enough. Jongin wants him wheezing, groaning his name, and trembling for release. This isn’t enough. This isn’t enough.

His lips seek out the button of the Kyungsoo’s jeans, teeth scraping at it as he tries to pry it open, but Kyungsoo catches him by his lower lip, with his thumb pressing into the wetness while his index finger curls under, pulling Jongin’s head up.

 

Kyungsoo’s mouth is agape, chest raising and falling in even breaths, and he takes a moment to indulge in this sight of Jongin before speaking, wetting his lips with his tongue. “Magic words.”

Jongin shifts on his knees, thumbs rubbing circles into the spaces of Kyungsoo’s ribs. “Please.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, and Jongin tilts his head down slightly, taking the tip of Kyungsoo’s thumb between his teeth and sucking it lightly – making a squelch noise before he tries again.

“Pretty please.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t allow him to continue, but instead begins pushing him backwards, fingers still clamped around Jongin’s lip as said male slowly eases back onto his rare, and eventually down onto his back – catching himself on his elbows. Kyungsoo follows after him, legs spreading wide to stand over him - and he finally lets go of the soft lip between fingers.

 

Jongin helps Kyungsoo out of his shoes, pulling the laces loose before tugging them off and tossing them aside. He has a beautiful view from where Kyungsoo is over him, watching as he slowly pops the button of his jeans. He's staring down at Jongin, pupils blown and scrutinizing the taller's every expression. He fingers the zipper a bit, loving the way Jongin can't remove his gaze, then, he takes hold of the little pull tab and slowly drags it open.

He shimmies his jeans down his hips, and stops when they’re about mid-thigh. Jongin takes this as his cue to help, and he pulls the rough garment down to Kyungsoo's calves, then to his ankles—where the older steps out of them one foot at a time, and Jongin tosses them aside, as well.

 

Hands venturing up the ever so smooth plains of Kyungsoo’s bare legs, Jongin waits and watches as Kyungsoo dips his thumbs under the waistband his mundanely grey boxer-briefs. The underwear glides easily over his ass, but catches on his cock for a moment before it pulls free and stands proud against the elder’s belly, head pulsing red and begging for attention.

 

Kyungsoo lowers down onto his knees then, resting his ass on Jongin’s chest so the younger lays flat. Kyungsoo still has his briefs caught around one ankle, but doesn’t bother kicking them off.

Everything is hot, and Kyungsoo is so close – Jongin doesn’t know where to look, rather he should gaze up into those doe eyes, or ogle the dick right in front of his face. In the end, he settles for the latter, and Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind his choice.

In return, he raises up onto his knees again, and Jongin feels even more caged in when Kyungsoo leans forward, propping himself up with one hand while the other goes down to fist the base of his cock.

He pumps it roughly a couple times, and Jongin’s heart flutters at the thought of Kyungsoo deciding to cum on him like this – where he’ll have no choice but to accept it and try to get as much in his mouth as possible.

 

Kyungsoo slows his wanking almost completely, dragging his fingers in a slow, loose pace, tightening his grip each time he nears the head. Jongin admires the demonstration, lips agape and mouth watering, his own member tingling with each shaky sigh Kyungsoo gives. He rubs his thumb into the tip, thighs beginning to tremble and abdomen tightening, and he moves so he’s positioned directly infront of Jongin’s lips.

 

“Open.”

 

Jongin’s mouth falls open in expectancy, ready for tangy cum to spring onto his tongue and chin, but Kyungsoo doesn’t release. Instead, he changes his stance even more. Leaning forward, he guides the head of his cock into Jongin’s mouth

The younger closes his lips around it on instinct, suckling and rubbing his tongue against the heat as Kyungsoo moves to support himself with both hands, groan squeezing from his throat when Jongin cranes his neck to take in more than just the head.

His hands come up to hold Kyungsoo where ever it is they land—one gripping the sharp bow of his hip while the other drapes over the top of his thigh.

 

Kyungsoo rolls his pelvis forward, pushing further into Jongin’s accepting mouth, head thrown back with audibly heavy breaths and faint noises, fidgeting with occasional shutters. Jongin takes in as much as he can with this angle, bobbing his head at the slow pace Kyungsoo had going earlier.

His gag reflex is weak, so it’s no more than kind of uncomfortable when Kyungsoo begins thrusting particularly roughly, sliding against the back of Jongin’s throat now, and Jongin tries his best to follow the shaky movements.

At some point, Kyungsoo had been sucking his own fingers, muffling his noises for the time being before reaching behind himself and pushing one into his hole, working himself open in small circles before inserting a second.

 

With the double stimulation, it’s only so long before Kyungsoo becomes more vocal, soft whimpers and grunts falling from his gapping mouth and into Jongin’s ears. He's breathing erratically now, voice raising into higher octaves, thrusts are getting less controlled, and Jongin knows he’s close—wants to push him to his limit—but Kyungsoo stops abruptly. He pauses to steady his breathing, then pulls himself from the younger’s mouth.

Jongin is confused as Kyungsoo stands himself up on slightly wobbly legs, going off out of his vision. He lays there, patient.

“Touch yourself.” Kyungsoo’s voice sounds somewhere from above him, and on instinct Jongin thrusts his hand down the front of his pants, fingers curling around the base of his own manhood and stroking the heated and sensitive skin. He hears the pop of a cap, and his heartbeat doubles over in realization.

 

Kyungsoo comes back into view some moments later, working lube over his own fingers as he drops the small bottle onto Jongin’s stomach, causing him to tense in surprise and momentarily stop the loose pulling of his cock

His halfhearted stroking starts up again when Kyungsoo sinks down onto the floor near the wall again, slouching against it as he continues fingering himself. Jongin then catches on, and pulls his hand from his pajamas to open the cap and lube himself up.

Kyungsoo is observing him, lids lazy and fingers scissoring around as he waits. Jongin squirts a generous amount into his palm, coating it around his aching arousal. His pants and underwear are hung lower now, skirting down to mid-thigh as he lifts himself into a seated position. Kyungsoo blinks slowly, pausing the pleasuring of himself to scooch further down onto the carpet, legs bent and thighs spread, back pressed flat onto the floor, and Jongin is giddy with excitement.

Kyungsoo's giving himself over to submission; he’s waiting to be fucked, and Jongin has never been so willing.

 

Jongin crawls over to his lover in a similar fashion as he had done earlier—losing his pajamas along the way, leaving him in only his obnoxiously patterned briefs—and sits back to imprint this image of Kyungsoo into his brain. He reaches forward, fingertips tenderly caressing the inside of those pale thighs before circling around and taking a firm hold of them, dragging Kyungsoo a bit closer.

The elder gives a soft noise in respond, lifting one of his legs to drift over Jongin’s shoulder while his other falls open and to the side, ready to wrap around his partner’s waist.

Jongin leans over him, supporting Kyungsoo’s backside atop his thighs when the elder readily lifts his hips. Kyungsoo reaches up, palm gliding against the side of the other's neck, and Jongin lowers for a gentle press of lips.

“Are you stretched enough?” Jongin mumbles in a fleeting whisper, and Kyungsoo would’ve missed it had they not been so close – their foreheads nearly touching.

He nods in response, and reaches an arm around Jongin’s back, splaying his fingers over the ridges of his ribs, and pushes on him, beckoning him to continue.

Jongin adjusts them a bit, gets them comfortable, before aligning himself with Kyungsoo’s entrance. He pushes in slow; careful, and Kyungsoo digs his fingertips into his ribs with a deep sigh and gentle thrum. He pauses when the head is engulfed, restraining himself to let the shorter adjust. A minute or so, and Kyungsoo is pushing on him again.

When he’s halfway in, he begins subtle thrusts – a gentle rocking of his hips, and Kyungsoo croons in praise, eyes closed and brows grooved. Jongin stares down at him, abuzz with dull pleasure as he observes the changes in Kyungsoo’s expressions. When his brows relax, and his lips are parted in concentration, Jongin pushes in a little further, lengthening his thrusts to long, slow strides.

A short, garbled sound warbles from Kyungsoo, his fingertips digging in again while his idle hand – laid limp on the carpet – tightens to fist. His calves flex, closing in around Jongin to pull him closer.

“All the way.” Kyungsoo says through a sigh, lifting his hand from the carpet to grip at Jongin’s other side, kneading around taller’s shoulder blade before stroking down the length of his back in a cajoling manner.

“All the way.” He repeats a bit louder when Jongin doesn’t change the pace.

Jongin gives a muffled sound, mouth pressed against the hollow of Kyungsoo’s throat as he draws small circles with his tongue. He alters their position slightly, pressing his palms into the carpet as he pushes in more, slowly, but all the way this time.

Kyungsoo breathing is labored by the time he stills, holding him tight with his ankles locked together over the middle of his back. He scrutinizes the smaller for several moments before drawing his hips back and slewing them forward again. It’s a rough force—enough to have Kyungsoo move against the carpet—but not as rough as it could be.

Kyungsoo gasps, jaw wobbling as his eyes pinch closed, and Jongin does it again. An actual sound emanates from him then, something between a grunt and a moan, and Jongin groans along with him.

The pace picks up from there, each cant of Jongin’s hips gaining force, until he pulls back to get ahold of Kyungsoo’s leg around his waist, practically folding the man in half as he lifts it onto his shoulder as well and delves in deeper; harder.

He angles his thrusts just right, knowing from experience where Kyungsoo’s sweet spot is, and sure enough, a particularly rough snap of his hips has the smaller crying out. His short nails bite into Jongin’s flesh, imprinting the skin, and Kyungsoo trills for more, growling for Jongin to go harder, faster, despite the fact they’re both damp with sweat and huffing for air, each begging for release and keening in pleasure.

Jongin is drilling him into the carpet with enough force to have him sliding against the itchy flooring. His head almost hits the wall a few times, but Jongin has his palm fisted in the hair atop his head, both protecting his cranium and holding him firm. He knows he’ll most probably have rug burns in the morning, but it doesn’t matter, not now, when he’s so close to ecstasy.

A couple more thrusts, and Kyungsoo is seeing stars, muscles quaking uncontrollably and cum spirting onto his folded abdomen. He drags his nails down Jongin back, peeling away some skin along the way, and Jongin is pushed over the edge, a hearty groan marking his release as he pulls from Kyungsoo and spills onto the carpet.

Kyungsoo has gone limp, huffing audibly in post-orgasm bliss as he slowly returns from his high. Jongin has sat back on his rump, with Kyungsoo’s legs now draped over his thighs. They stay there, catching their breath and reviling in fading pleasure.

Kyungsoo presses a palm to his sweaty forehead, combing through his soaked hair as he hums with a lazy smile on his lips. Jongin’s panting has lightened somewhat, back hunched in exhaustion as his hands fall atop his boyfriend’s knees.

 

“I did good?” He asks softly, and Kyungsoo only laughs breathily, wiping at his face with both hands before nodding and looking down at the younger.

“Yeah.” He breathes out, smile slightly skew. “I should let you fuck me more often.”

Jongin chortles softly and nods in adamant agreement. “Yes, you should.”

Kyungsoo scoffs with an amicable roll of his eyes, swinging a hand in an attempted hit, but Jongin is seated too far back, and he’s just too tired to sit up for a proper punishment.

“Well,” He breathes out contently, hand dropping to lay over his stomach. “We’ll see, I guess.”

 

“Yes,” Jongin smiles, leaning forward and placing a wet kiss in the middle of Kyungsoo’s chest. “We’ll see.”


End file.
